User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 9, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I had a pretty slow week this last week - I was typing up a report for a committee that I've been serving on at my workplace most of this past week, and when you combine that typing with what I ordinarily do on WCRPG during the course of a normal week, well...my hands got a bit tired there towards the end. My brains were singed a bit too, but that's generally beside the point. Despite being slow, the week was reasonably productive. Work continued on the Elegy campaign after the addition of terms from the previous week's translations on Monday. I spent the early part of the week working on syntactic reviews of the sixth and final scene in Chapter 2.0 as well as starting character notes in Chapter 2.1. I wrapped up the remaining syntactic reviews in Scene Six on Wednesday and commenced the final set of translation work needed for Chapter 2.0 later that same day, completing the translation of three blocks of text before the week was out. I was doing pretty well on not needing new terms under Thursday afternoon rolled around, when I doubled pretty much all the work done up to that point. A total of eighteen new terms were added to the Kilrathi lexicon this week with eighteen terms re-purposed, corresponding to seventy reverse terms. Six blocks of translation have been completed to date in Scene Six of Chapter 2.0 with thirty-six blocks left to go, all of those with completed syntactic reviews. Work on starting character notes also wrapped up this week, with Ku'a K'le's notes seeing completion on Tuesday, and K'chodyapaki's and B'de's notes seeing completion on Thursday. I rounded out the week on Friday by working on the initial encounter in Chapter 2.1; I'm satisfied with the Setup part of that encounter, but still need to work on the Problems part and generate the consequences of the possible outcomes of the encounter. I haven't got anything else to talk about this week (one thing about side projects is that they give you stuff to talk about - when you don't have any, things tend to look anemic), so I'll go ahead and wrap things up. The Plan for this week is more of the same - translation work in Chapter 2.0 and general work in Chapter 2.1. With the syntactic reviews now done in Chapter 2.0, my intent is to get the larger text blocks out of the way first. By doing that, I'm hoping to get a "snowball" effect going where I can get larger numbers of blocks complete. I do anticipate being able to wrap up work in Chapter 2.0 in the next two weeks if RL doesn't intervene; it's scheduled to do so really soon... I'm still looking for opponents to play the WCCCG mod with me. My six-year old opponent played one more game with me on Thursday - he was in a position to win but didn't realize it, and quit on me a few turns short of his victory. Any win you can get I guess, but these last two sure have been hollow. He did win a game on Saturday - gave me a thorough trouncing, actually - but it took me really crippling my deck to do it. I miss those Hard Brakes and Kickstops, and a deck full of Darkets couldn't defend a wet paper sack... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on November 16th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts